Nature's Twisted Humor
by Nano Rain
Summary: There's no way to play it safe through life. Mother Nature just doesn't like those people. That's why Natural Disasters occur, to stir things up. That's what happens to Kei one day while getting the mail. Now she's in a land of pirates without a clue.
1. A Good Laugh

**Nano Rain: My first One Piece fanfiction! Tell me what you think. I plan to update every two weeks. By the way, it takes place a little bit after Franky was added to the crew, but before they got to that bubble island. Read and review.**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

The day I died seemed like a some sick joke to me. I was the type of person who always chose the most simple way of doing things, and the safest. I guess you could say I wasn't much of a risk taker. But nature has it's own way to get to those who take the safe route. Nature has many ways indeed. Now let me start a little bit before then...

* * *

I blinked open my tired eyes. I looked to see my mom's face. "Time to get up," she told me in a tired and raspy voice. I grimaced at that. We'd used to be a small but happy family, always doing fun things like bowling and movie watching, but we became very poor. Now my parents only ever worked. That left me to take care of my little brother Ken. He was only seven years old. I was nine years older than him but had to play the role of a parent since ours were never home. Even so I manged to keep myself happy. I wasn't a kid person, but Ken loved video games and so did I. We would sit in a silence that was only interrupted by 'woah! Grr! I win!' and the like. "It's your last day of school, get excited honey," she told me with a chuckle. She brushed back a blond and graying strand of hair back into her bun. She kissed me goodbye and left.

I forced myself out of bed and picked out a simple outfit to wear. It was a long blue top with white shorts. Under the shirt was a black long sleeve top- it wasn't very thick so I wouldn't get too hot. Then under the shorts were black leggings. I put on my white tennis shoes and headed to the bathroom. Grabbing my electric toothbrush I brushed for a little bit till I was sure my teeth were clean, threw the toothbrush down and grabbed my brush.

Looking in the mirror I frowned at my short, wavy raven hair and blue eyes. I was pale and short. I was so plain it was almost painful. I couldn't make friends because no one would see me for who I was. They'd meerly think of me as a quiet girl who didn't like people. Maybe that was me, maybe it wasn't. Even I couldn't tell anymore. A few minutes later I was racing downstairs, grabbing some pre-made toast and out the door. I went around the house to my blue sparkly bike. Shiny blue was my favorite color. I grinned and hopped onto it. My family was fortunate enough to live only a few blocks away from my school, and only a few miles from a small part of the town.

I peddled hard and finally was only a road away from school. I waited for the buses to stop moving, and cars to get out of my way before riding across. I wheeled my bike over to the bike area and locked it up. Walking over to the entrance of the building I stared for a long time. Last day, I could do this. I could put up with one more day of obnoxious, loud, snobby herds of people. People who prevented me from finding a good friend. I would never be friends with them, and I'd never want to. But somehow that seemed to be the only type of person I could find here. I forced tears away thinking about one time I'd thought I had friend, but it had only been a lie. I stopped the thought right there and made myself enter. Gosh I could be such a baby.

* * *

The day was short. Only a half day since mostly all we were doing was getting our stuff together and turning in any last minute work. I ignored everything the teachers had to say, my head in the clouds. Another year of high school over. _Brrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnng! _The bell sounded and a roar of noise polluted the air. I clutched my head thinking of how childish that was, but really just thinking that because noise was my enemy. Either way I was one of the first people out of the room. I headed to my locker and gathered the last of my things together. I would drop it off at home and go to the book store.

"Faster, faster, faster!" I yelled at myself as I peddled uphill to my house. In the distance I could see it and a smile flashed onto my face. Why didn't I just drive you ask? Like I said, my family was poor. We could only afford two cars and my parents used them to get to work. Of course my mom had a day off so I didn't have to watch Ken. Even so, I liked the exercise and driving was nothing but pollution and danger. When I was little we'd been driving to relatives when a bird smashed against the windshield, it's blood splattered all over. Cars were killing machines indeed.

I stopped in the driveway, kicking the bike stand out and running to the house with my backpack. I threw my bag to the ground and grabbed my purse. "I'm going to the book store and maybe the library!" I yelled into the house.

"M'kay, be careful!"

"I will!"

In less of a hurry I shut the door and got back onto my bike. The trip to town was more downhill so it wouldn't take too long.

I, like usual, only found a couple books that seemed interesting to me. I was in a hurry so I could get home before it got dark. Of course I got home just before the sun went down. I yawned, exhausted from all the peddling I had done. I plopped onto my bed and wished for a good summer.

I woke up to a dimly lit room. I checked my note wall- a dry erase board where my parents left notes. A simple note was left saying that my parents wouldn't be home till later that night.

I checked my clock and was surprised to find I'd woken up early- probably the noise from my parents moving around had woken me up a little. It was seven thirty. On weekends I usually woke up around ten or eleven. Groaning I got to my feet and stretched. I plopped back on my bed for a moment, letting my head clear. Then I was up, in my bathroom and brushing my teeth. Today was a weekend, of course, and weekends were my lazy days. The days I only got dressed if I absolutely had to. In the meantime I was in my pajamas.

Leaving the bathroom I went down stairs and grabbed a doughnut before plopping on the living room couch.

Finding the remote between the cushions I flipped the TV on. I hated watching TV, it never had anything creative enough on for me. But I watched it when I was really bored. A cartoon was on I didn't mind too much so I lied down and watched it for a few hours until I heard little footsteps coming through the hallway. Ken's bedroom was downstairs. "Hey there 'bro," I greeted him as he came in rubbing his eyes.

"Morning 'sis." I made room for him on the couch and he sat himself next to me.

"Video games?" I asked. He yawned and nodded.

I crawled over to the game set and looked through the video games. Finally I found one he and I liked. It was a wolf game where you each had your own pack and were fighting for prey and territory. I put it in and set it up. We played for a few hours before I heard his stomach growl.

"I'm going to get you an apple, 'kay Ken?"

"Mhm. Thanks Kei." That was my name Kei Miyuhara.

I got up and got him an apple, which I sliced into five parts just the way he likes it. I didn't know why, but five was just his favorite number. Mine of course, was three. Probably an unlucky number, but still my favorite. While I was up I checked the clock. It was ten thirty-five. The mail had probably came fifteen or so minutes ago. I handed him his breakfast but didn't sit down to continue the game. "I'm going to go get the mail, I'll be right back."

"Okay." He was so quiet, maybe that's what I was like to other people.

I went out the front door, not caring who saw me in my pajamas. I had just gone to edge of the street by our mail box when I felt a strong vibration through me. It just kept getting thicker and thicker till everything around me shook. My mouth dropped in a silent scream as my heart pounded. It was an earthquake! Oh my goodness, Ken was in the house! I ran as fast as I could over the shaky ground until I got to the door. Ken was under a table shaking and screaming. Above him I saw a crack forming on the ceiling. A big heavy ceiling that could easily brake a flimsy wood table. I ran over and grabbed him, before I knew what I was doing I was shoving him out on the lawn from an open window. A second later the roof above me collapsed.

"KEN!" I screamed right as a large chunk of plaster crushed my body to the ground. Pain exploded in me everywhere, so much it was practically suffocating. Blackness closed in and the agonizing pain began to slowly fade. In the background I thought I could hear a young voice screaming my name. My last thought was that Ken was okay, and that I was glad I had done what I did.

My family. All together smiling, playing. Images such as these passed through my head for an endless amount of time. That beautiful time we had spent together... Where was it? I reached out towards the images, suddenly figuring out where my arms were. But as I touched them they faded like a reflection in water. The darkness around let up a little. In it's place were thousands of colorful glowing balls of light. I thought I could make out the silhouette of people, but they looked more like shadows. None of them stopped to look at me, or to talk. They just walked by. I felt a strange tugging in my chest pulling me forward towards a blue ball of light.

I slowly walked towards it, but just as I almost reached it, a sound like a thousand screams tore through and the shadows scattered. I myself wished to run, but didn't know why. I looked around until I saw a thick black cloud racing towards me. I gaped and turned to wards the blue light, as if it would protect me. I touched it right as the darkness engulfed me. It felt like I was being torn in half and colors flashed before my eyes blindingly. It hurt so much.

Then as quickly as it had started it was over, leaving nothing but a dull ache in it's place. I cracked my eyes open to find myself in another place- featureless just like the last. It was nothing but dull gray everywhere. I was close to tears with confusion and frustration. Where was I? My memory of what I'd been doing before was very vague.

_"Oh dear. Looks like your spirit was split,'' _a voice chimed around me. I gazed wildly around, but there was nothing.

"Who are you! Where am I?"

_"Where are you? Why the spirit world of course."_

"S-spirit...World?" I asked bewildered. "Does that mean... I'm dead?"

_"Yes. Afraid so. But you were a good girl, so you shall be reborn. There's just one problem..."_

"Reborn? What? What's the problem?"

_"I'm getting to that... That darkness engulfed you as you reached your door. It took part of your spirit and sent it far away into the new world you shall enter. It will remain dormant until you find it."_

"What's the big deal in that?"

_"You ask a lot of questions," _the voice told me_. "The problem is if you don't find it soon enough you'll weaken and fall apart at your seams. You'll disappear permanently_."

"So I'll just die again?"

_"No. You'll disappear. You will cease to exist_. I took that in. I suppose having three as my favorite number really did bring me bad luck. What a horrible thing... I did nothing wrong but died saving my brother.

"How do I find it?"

_"However it is that you find it I suppose. I can only tell you one thing. Your other half will be hidden deep within a cave somewhere where there is a lot of energy. You will be given wings that will tell you how long you have to exist_. How long I have to exist... I gulped. That didn't sound too good. _"You will only be able to see your wings through a mirror or through something reflective like glass. But that goes for everyone. You cannot fly with them. They will bleed and begin to fall apart the less time you have left. Basically, they reflect how your spirit is doing. Anyway, I should not talk anymore. Head straight into the darkness and you will wake up in your new world."_

I gulped and hesitated for a while, but the voice was silent. Finally I began to walk foreward through and endless black. And for the third time, I went away into the unknown.


	2. Soul Sick

**Nano Rain: So what do you think? It's my first One Piece fanfiction so I'm not sure how I did. Do the characters seem ooc to you? Please tell me what you think by messaging me or reviewing :P Please just tell me if you like it or not, maybe why. I do not, nor ever will, own One Piece. I'm not that creative sadly. So enjoy!**

* * *

I opened my eyes and quickly wished I hadn't. A blinding light hurt my eyes and I forced them closed. I turned over onto my side and felt just how sore I really was. I then remered what all had happened to me, and I almost cried right then and there. I still felt sore. And strangely light, like a part of me was missing- and it was. Part of my spirit was gone, stolen by the darkness- or so the voice had said. Finally I opened my eyes and sat up. My face was met to the staring eyes of some boy. I scrambled back and gave a surprised shriek.

"You're awake! You were asleep for a long time," he told me witha grin.

"Wha-what? Who are you?"

"I'm Luffy! I'm going to be the pirate king!" Pirate king? Did that mean he was going to kill me or sell me as a slave? At least, from what I remembered, that's the kind of things pirates do.

"Are you going to hurt me?" I asked quietly, trying to hide the quiver in my voice. He tilted his head, and I realized he couldn't have been much older than me.

"No. Why would I do that? Oh yeah, what's your name lady?"

I blinked, he sounded so simple. "I'm Kei... Miyuhara, Kei."

"Oh. So what were you doing sleeping on a deserted island like this? Are there other people here?" He asked excitedly. Abandoned island? I rubbed my head, trying to calm the roaring pain.

"I don't know," I lied- though it wasn't a _complete_ lie... What was I supposed to tell him? I died and was reborn here? Wait- if I was reborn shouldn't I be a baby and starting off life all new? I guess that voice would have to explain that to me next time I died. "I don't know where I am..." I bit my lip, feeling panic seize me. What did I do from here? What about all those people I knew? My whole family... If I died... Who would watch Ken? Who would play video games with him? A tear slid down my cheek. Choking back a sob I looked back at the boy in front of me.

"You okay? You're probably hungry. Come with me, I've got the best cook in the world." He laughed as he pulled me to my feet. He began to run off and I hoped he knew where he was going. Anyway, I easily caught up with him. I wiped away my tears and calmed down before facing him again.

"I'm fine, you don't have to slow down for me. I'd like to eat as soon as possible if that's okay." I gave a faint smile, only feeling a fraction more better.

"Slow down? I'm running pretty fast..." Luffy muttered sounding disappointed. I cocked my head. I knew I was fast for my age, though I'd never tried track, but was he really slower than me?

"Oh..." That was all I knew to say. I guess I'd just figured a boy like him could outrun me. He was pretty tall and he said he was going to be a pirate king or something. I got over my strange logic and gave a small smile. "So Luffy... Why do you want to be a pirate?"

"I _am_ a pirate." Huh.

"Okay, why do want to be... what you are?"

"I want to be king of the pirates and go on adventures!" He laughed, flashing a huge grin.

"Oh, so it's like becoming famous. How do you become king of the pirates?"

"Simple! Find the Gold Roger's One Piece!" I grimaced to myself. He was a little _too_ simple. Who the heck was Gold Roger? What was One Piece? I'd ask later, I'd asked enough question for one mallenia. I remained silent and followed him feeling tired. Now that I thought about it... I was beginning to feel terrible. I tripped and landed face first into soft, warm, sand. I backed away, trying to avoid getting a grain of it into my eye. That's happened once and was very painful. I'd avoided sand boxes since then.

Part of me wanted to stay down, the other kept telling me to get up, I had energy to spare. This boy was nice and he could help me to find the other part of my spirit. "Oi... Are you okay Kei? You must be really hungry, do you want me to carry you?" My face turned red, but I could tell he was just being sincere, not making fun of me or trying to act all smooth. I got to my feet slowly and shook my head.

"I'll be okay. Are we far from the... ship?" He'd said he was a pirate and that his was a deserted island, so I guess that meant he had a ship.

"Hmmm..." Luffy looked around and I waited. "I don't know... But it's in the water so if go around we're bound to run into it eventually." His grin widened and my jaw dropped. How could a pirate forget where they docked their ship? I was _so_ dead. For all I knew this kid was mentally ill.

"I guess... We'd better hurry then," I finally replied, taking a running start to try and keep my mind occupied. I heard Luffy laugh behind me as he ran after me.

* * *

At last, only three and half hours later, Luffy had finally found his ship. I hesitated when we came near to it. I was having second thoughts. Sure _Luffy_ was nice. But what about his fellow crew mates? What about his _captain_? I pictured a big scary guy with lots of scars, a peg leg, and mustache complete with beard. I bit my lip. "L-Luffy... Are you sure this is okay with your captain...? I'll be perfectly safe?"

Luffy blinked and tilted his head. "Huh... I said it was fine. I mean I _am_ the captain..." He frowned and my eyes almost popped out of my head. _He_ was the captain? B-but! He was so young, and seemed like a major softy. His crew must be a bunch of pathetic people...

"What?" I screeched at him. "Why didn't you say so?" My vision blurred momentary and I swayed with surprise. I shook my head. "Nevermind that. Thank you very much Luffy for taking me to your ship." I nodded my head to him. And he shrugged, a smile on his face. Seemed like he was always grinning and smiling, and I'd only known him for a few hours.

He went first and I followed cautiously behind. I noticed, as I neared the top of the steps onto the ship, that a green haired man with three swords was sitting down on the ground, apparently asleep. It was then I realized that Luffy must be a lot tougher than he looked. This ship was very large, and would've required a lot of money to get. Luffy turned to me as I finally entered the ship. "Welcome to the Thousand Sunny!" Was this a restaurant...? Oh, duh, must be the name of the ship. I knew next to nothing about ships and sailing and what not.

"So Luffy... This is really _your_ ship?" I asked in pure amazement, my predicament momentarily forgotten. "It's _huge_! I've never been on a boat in my life (I was afraid of boats) but if I had to be on one... This would definitely my choice." Despite my fear of boats- and the ocean, I was fine since this boat wasn't moving, it was anchored to the ground. Then a thought crossed me. Deserted island, hello, ring a bell? How in the world was I supposed to get off of this island without a boat? Would these pirates take me to the nearest island? How was I to find my spirit? I swallowed back the sudden panic and followed Luffy.

"You've never been on a boat?" He asked with amazement.

"Never." Not unless a little kid canoe in an itsy-bitsy pond counted.

"Well you'll get used to it. Anyway, Sanji should be on board making Nami and Robin something to eat. He can make us all big meal." He laughed. I brushed my black hair out of my face. It was probably a mess, and I wished I had a mirror. I was going to be meeting a pirate crew, right? Looks shouldn't matter then, but even so I felt a little self-conscious. It was only then I remembered I was still in my pajamas. My face turned bright red and I risked a glance to my long white T-shirt and blue knee-length pants. They were dirt-smeared and frayed at the edges. Why hadn't Luffy said something! Gah, how long would I be stuck wearing this?

Finally Luffy led me to a door. "This is the kitchen," he told me. Really? I thought we were going to the crow's nest. (Sarcasm.)

As we entered my eyes widened at how long the table was. Surprisingly, it didn't seem long enough to me. You would think with a ship this big you'd have lots and lots of crew members, like numbers in the fifties. This looked more like it would only seat about ten people. I counted the chairs. Nine, I was close enough. A bitter smell came to my nose and I immediately knew what it was- tea. I'd never tried it before, but I knew exactly how it smelled because back home my family would always try and get me to drink it. They always said I was breaking family tradition by not doing so. I just replied that it was a very strange tradition since the stuff smelled so bad. I always trusted my nose.

I grimaced but then saw someone coming around from a small wall that separated the table and chairs from the kitchen- or what I assumed to be the kitchen. When he finally was out enough for me to see him, I saw that he had short, shaggy blond hair with dark eyes. I found it stranger how curly his eyebrows were, so strange, in fact, that it creeped me out a little. He had a cigarette in his mouth, which faintly made me want to leave the room, and then he wore a black suit cuffed blue. When he saw me he paused. When reality came crashing back to him his jaw dropped and hearts replaced his eyes. I sensed a change in the air and stepped back, eyeing him warily.

"Ah hello my lady!" He greeted me loudly. I frowned and flinched at the noise. I never did like yelling much. "Who might you be?"

I took a deep breath and was about to answer when Luffy jumped in front of me. "Her name is..." He stopped and turned to me. "What's your name again?" I grimaced. I was still invisible? Really? He couldn't even remember my name for a few hours?

"Kei," I told him, looking down so my hair would hide the redness of my cheeks.

"Kei! What a pretty name!" He turned harshly to Luffy.

"She can introduce herself idiot!" I blinked in surprise. Shouldn't a cook have more respect to his captain?

"Um... That's okay, he didn't mean any harm by it." I blinked away a blur in my vision. Was it just me or was it really hot in here?

The cook, what was his name? Hadn't Luffy said something about the cook's name being Sanji? Well, Sanji noticed my poor condition and stopped me from falling over. "Are you okay?" He asked me worriedly, holding my shoulder to keep me on my feet. "Where's Chopper?" My ears were ringing.

"Huh... I thought she was just hungry..." Sanji sat me down into a chair and then turned to bash Luffy over the head. My eyes widened slightly, maybe Sanji was the captain and Luffy was just full of it.

"Are you stupid! She's obviously sick! Go get Chopper- nevermind I'll find him!" Sanji left and let my head fall onto the table. I felt so... Empty. Not just because I was hungry. The voice hadn't said anything about becoming sick from losing half my soul. Though, that probably could have been inferred. I felt a hand on my shoulder and the warmth of another face near mine. I looked over and saw Luffy staring at me with concern.

"Oi... Are you okay?" I gave a weak nod. Hopefully I was. I would have to find out later though, because after that everything blacked out.

_

* * *

_

"You are fine." A voice chimed around me. "Your spirit is just adjusting to only having half it's soul in such a large container. You will be weak because of it though..." I looked around but everythign was still black. I felt something touch my forehead but there was nothing there. I was unconscious...

I opened my eyes. The room I was in was fairly dark. I saw a window to my right and realized it was late at night. As I sat up a warm, wet rag fell from my forehead and into my lap. I stared at it blankly, but noticed how much better I felt. Except my stomach. It grumbled loudly and painfully. But it was late so I doubted I'd get any food. I got to my feet and loved how unsore I was. Only a faint pain flared when I moved to quickly. I stood and looked out the porthole at the sea. It was strangely beautiful in the moonlight. Looking further I thought I could make out an island. "Huh.. Was that Island... There before? I didn't notice-" My breath caught in my throat. Oh no. Realization was setting in and was panicking. That stupid Luffy had set sail, with _me_ still on his ship? My legs shook. What if it sunk? I'd be stranded in a huge ocean full of sharks and jellyfish and other sorts of predators. I'd be dead. I plopped back onto the bed and just let my heart thump wildly.

My blue eyes stared at the ceiling for the longest time. Until the door opened and she heard tiny footsteps. "Ah..." Someone squeaked. She looked down and saw a strange creature. It looked sort of like... a stuffed bear with antlers and clothes. Where had that come from? It blinked. I shuffled backwards till my back hit the wall. I sqealed in surprise. It scrambled back too.

"What are you...?" I managed to say. The creature hid and just stared at me. Could it even speak? Maybe I should pet it or something, after all it didn't _look_ dangerous. I slowly lowered myself to the floor and held out my hand to it.

It backed away. "I'm not going to hurt you," I murmured quietly, trying not to spook it.

"You should get back to bed." I jumped. So it _could_ speak! It sounds more like a boy, so I'm guess it is.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" I asked him as I crawled back into the bed.

"I don't know.. I wasn't sure how you'd react."

"What are you doing in here in the middle of the night?"

"I was going to exchange the rag on your head for a cooler one."

"Oh. Well thank you, I'm feeling much better. What's your name?"

"Chopper." Chopper? Sanji had been calling for him when he found out I was sick. My azure eyes widened.

"So you're a doctor?" I asked in amazement. He gave a short nod, just barely noticeable in the dim light. "That's amazing!" He looked a little shocked for a moment before a huge grin spread on his face and made a sort of dancing like movement.

"Shut up stupid, that means nothing to me!" It was so obvious he was lying it was funny. I grinned and laughed. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	3. Bonding

**Nano Rain: Sorry for the day-late update. My computer was having a mental breakdown (still is) so I was unable to update. The next update will be on Halloween- A week early :P. It'll be a little treat from me. (Get it, treat? Trick-or-TREAT!) Lame joke, whatever. Tell me what you think of the story so far. Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. (Do I even NEED to put this up? I obviously don't own this, I only put it up because I see everyone else put them up, but it's kind of a lame thing to do.)**

* * *

I had spent a day and a half on the ship. Luffy had introduced me to the rest of them the next morning. I would be a passenger on his ship until they came to the next island in a few days. In the mean-time I'd be staying with Nami and Robin. After the introduction I'd asked when breakfast was and Sanji had raced to the kitchen. I had given a large grin, happy to be feeling better. For a group of pirates, they sure were a fun bunch.

Which leads me here. Waiting for the food to be done standing on the deck while staring intently at the ocean. I trying to overcome my fears. It had taken me an ten minutes just to get close enough to the edge to see the water the boat was heading through. It splashed against the sides and I felt dizzy from staring down at it. "Kei-chaaaaaan!" I hear Sanji call. "Breakfast is ready!" Breakfast? My nose twitched and I grinned as wide as possible. I'd never thought I'd be so happy to hear that. I raced for the door to kitchen/ dining area. Luffy and Chopper were already there. I dived into an open seat and stared at the table full of wonderful smelling food. That is... Until the scent of fish reached my nose. I recoiled at it and held back a gag. Seafood was my least favorite type of food. And who has seafood for breakfast? Oh, duh, I'm on a ship, in the sea. Seafood is probably their most common dish.

After about a five minute wait everyone was here. I looked at my plate and started to fill it up with non-fish foods. Luffy had already started eating and I was shocked by the amount of food he was stuffing in his mouth at once. Wouldn't he choke? While I was gawking his arm shot towards my plate and grabbed it, slamming it down just in time. I froze with astonishment. Luffy was at the other end of the table. A really _long_ table. And... His arm... stretched? What was _wrong_ with this world? Talking, living, skeletons; talking half human reindeer; cyborgs, and now this.

I took a deepth breath and watched as Sanji beat the crap out of Luffy for stealing my food. The Brook spoke up. "I would have warned you to eat your food fast but alas, I have no brain! Skeleton joke! Yohoho!"

I looked at the table. Everyone had already eaten their food, and what they hadn't eaten Luffy had. Including my food. "Luffy..." I said icily. I walked over to Sanji and Luffy who were fighting. I raised back my fist and whacked Luffy hard. He fell to the ground but got back up frowning. I was fairly shocked. I'd never hit anyone before, but I was sure a blow like that would've kept someone down a bit longer. But then again, Luffy didn't seem to really be quite human.

"Ne... What was that for?" He whined.

I twitched, my blue eyes appearing more stormy than before. "_That_ was for stealing my food! _And_ for freaking me out! What _are_ you anyway?"

Luffy was still looking a bit frowny but he raised his hand, and I suddenly hoped he wasn't going to hit me back. He didn't, instead he grabbed the corner of his mouth and stretched. Wow... "I'm a rubber man," he replied simply.

I heard I sigh and saw Zoro get up and walk out of the room. Probably to take a nap, I heard he was notorious for that. "Ah Kei-chaaaan, you're so elegant when you're mad.. I'll make you some food right away." He headed to the kitchen part of the room. I walked away from Luffy and took a seat. Everyone began to leave after that, some had chores to do and others just had plans. I scooted my empty plate away and rested my head on the table. I'd be stuck on this ship for a few days and then I be shoved off to some town I'd know nothing about. I'd to find ways to get around and search all over the stupid world just to find the other part of my spirit before I disappeared. Hey! That reminded me, I had wings. I looked behind my back but saw nothing. I didn't even feel them. Hm, lets see... I could only see them through reflections. I snatched up my spoon and angled it to see behind me.

My eyes opened as far as they could. Two very large, white, feathered wings that went right through the chair. It was fascinating, but sent shivers down my spine. It was almost like the wings were telling me that I was half dead. Maybe I was. Suddenly warm food was sat in front of my face. In the corner of my eye I could see Luffy drooling. Sanji went over to him and kicked him out. I looked at the food. It was fish. I bit my lip, I didn't want to be rude to Sanji, I just didn't like fish. I stared at it for a long time.

"I'm sorry Kei-chan. Is it not to your liking? I'm sure you're hungry."

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry Sanji-san... I just don't like fish- or seafood for that matter. I should have told you before you cooked this up. Now I feel stupid for making you cook for me twice. I shouldn't make you cook again I'll just wait till lunch." I rubbed the back of my head and stood up. Sanji shook his head.

"It won't be wasted. Luffy'll eat it. It's no trouble to cook for such a pretty young lady like you." The hearts were back in his eyes.

"I'm way to young for you..." I had to let him down now. Unless of course, he was just the kind of person who would never stop flirting.

"Of course, so what is it that you like to eat?" I wanted to run. I was tired of talking to strangers for one millenia.

"Um... Pasta? Fruits...? Mm.. And chicken. Really though, if it's too troublesome you don't have to make me anything."

Sanji said nothing and he returned to the kitchen. Sitting at such a large table by myself made an ache rise in my heart. I pictured my father and mother and brother sitting here as well, making conversation. My eyes felt hot and I took a drink of my water. I gulped it down till it was half empty. "Hey Sanji...? I was wondering... Is Luffy strong? When I met him the other day he'd seemed just like a normal kid my age. But he's made out of rubber, and a captian of such a big ship."

Sanji laughed. "Luffy's one of the strongest guys I know, and that's saying something. You don't want to become his enemy." Huh. I wonder what 'strength' meant in this world. In mine, of course, strong people were people with big muscles and could drag cars across the ground. Were people here stronger than that? Or weaker? So far I was leaning towards the stronger side.

After a few minutes of silence Sanji brought in my food, and I saw, not for the first time, hearts appear in his eyes. "Here you go Kei-chaaan!" He sat it down and I saw it was something like pasta with chicken in it, and apple on the side. I sniffed it. It smelled wonderful.

"Wow this looks great! Thank you Sanji-san. I'd be happy to help with dishes when I'm done." I wouldn't be happy about it, but I owed him for making me food so many times. "I'm not taking no for an answer actually," I added, seeing him about to decline.

Without waiting to hear whatever else it was he was going to say I grabbed a fork and shoved a ton of food into my mouth. An explosion of flavor hit my tongue and I slowed my chewing to savor the taste. "So... Yummy..." I squealed as I munched. After ten minutes I was finsihed and full. That had to have been the best meal I'd ever eaten. Sanji had cleared up some of the plates and dishes. The food he'd made me before had been put in the fridge. I got up and collected a few other plates along with mine. Wandering into the kitchen I looked around till I found the sink. I gently (as gently as I could anyway) sat them down into it. I turned the water on to hot and began scrubbing.

I didn't realize I was crying till a tear fell onto my hand. I glanced at my reflection and realized I steady flow was creeping from my eyes. In a hurry I splashed water in my face so Sanji wouldn't notice. Soap got in my eye and gave me a real reason to cry. "Ow!"

"What is it Kei-chan!" He asked at the sudden cry.

I rubbed my eyes. "I just got some soap in my eye. Sorry for surprising you."

"It's okay but really let me do the dishes, you just got over being sick." I sighed, but nodded. I was starting to feel a little tired again. I dried off my hands and left. Once I was back outside a cold sea breeze blew my hair into my face. I shivered. How could they like sailing like this every day? I would give anything to be back home in my warm house with my family. Then I was running. Trying to find a room by myself so I could cry. I hated it when other people saw me cry.

Finally I found a room that I guessed was their supply closet. It had barrels and crates full of food and whatever else. I rushed into it, shutting the door quietly behind me before bursting into tears. I was dead. I'd never see my family again. I was thrown into a world I knew nothing about, sentenced to live there till I died again or disappeared. I sobbed hard, but tried not to be too loud. My tears only stopped when my eyes became sore and I had a headache. I was all alone.

* * *

I woke up in darkness again. I heard people calling my name frantically. I stood up on stiff legs and blinked sore, blue eyes. I found the door and opened it, peeking out. I saw Luffy and his crew searching everywhere for me. I stepped out. "Um, yes?" I called over to them. They looked up and I saw a few relieved faces. I was kind of surprised. What, did they think I'd jumped overboard? And if I had, why would they care? Could these people really be pirates?

"Kei-chaaaan!"

"Where were you?" Nami asked.

"May I see your panties?"

"Don't ask her that you-!"

"Why are your eyes all red?"

"Uh..." I was still staring at Brook for asking such a _weird_ question. "Um... No you can't... As for Nami's question... I was hiding. To see if you could find me, cause I was bored. But I fell asleep. So I decided to give up. And for Luffy's question, I reply, my eyes are red because I'm allergic to dust. They're irritated." I was a good liar.

"Oh... We were wondering where you were 'cause no one had seen you for a long time." Luffy wandered away, and a few others did too.

"Come with us, we'll show you to your room for the night. But there's an island not too far away, we'll reach it by about noon tomorrow," Robin informed me. I nodded. Nami and Robin began to walk to the end of the ship, and then went down some stairs. I saw a few doors and then Robin opened one. I saw a room with two beds. It had a lot of room. In one part there was a desk with ink and paper scattered everywhere. I saw a few maps as well. On the other side was another desk, and some books. On the floor was what appeared to be a sleeping bag. That's probably where I'd be sleeping. Oh well, it was better than nothing.

"This room is bigger than the one I used to have..." I said in amazement.

"So you remember where you came from?" Nami asked plopping onto what I assumed was her bed.

I nodded. "Yeah... But it's I place I can no longer return to..."

"What, have you forgotten where it's at or something?"

I started to shake my head no, but a yes made better sense. "I guess you could say that. But... It's more like that place doesn't exist anymore." Nami and Robin had sympathetic looks on their faces and didn't pester me about it further.

"So what were you doing on that island?" Robin asked as she sat at the desk nearer to her bed.

"I just woke up there. One minutes I was at home, then the ground shook... And I was there. But I know where I came from doesn't exist anymore. It's just my instincts."

"Huh. I guess that makes sense if your home is on the Grand Line. All sorts of stuff happen here," Nami stated, more to herself than me or Robin. Grand Line...? Well she assumed that's where I'm from so asking about it would only make her ask more about where I'm from. A sudden yawn forced its way out.

"Well I guess we should be getting to sleep."

"I'm going to stay up a bit reading, unless the light bothers you?" I shook my head.

"You're fine Robin-san," I replied. Nami blew out her lantern and the room dimmed, only lit up by Robin's small candle. I crawled into my sleeping bag and let the rocking of the boat lull me to sleep. Tomorrow I would be separated from these kind people to find out what this world was really like, all by myself. It was a scary thought.


	4. Halloween is Here! Muahahaha!

**Nano Rain: Yes! I managed to finish this just in time. I know, it's short. But it was the best I could come up with. I didn't like my original idea for this and only came up with a new one this morning. Also all week I've been packing for a move and I've been sick. But I don't think it turned out too bad. Enjoy, tell me what you think. And just to be deviant I'm not going to put up a disclaimer, it's Halloween afterall, a time for defiance! Muahahaha! By the way I know it's spelled zombie, not zombi. (Randomly said, yes I know. But you'll probably see what I'm talking about.)**

* * *

I yawn and stretch. I sit up and feel momentarily disoriented. I calm down quickly because I know that despite the fact that I'm a million dimensions from my family and home, I'm in a safe place. The boat rocks gently and I want to just go back to sleep and not wake up. I feel very sad deep inside still. I know I'm in a safe place, I tell myself that every hour I'm awake. But I feel lonely. I am lonely. The pirates are always working, and they do talk to me sometimes but I feel like an intruder. An intruder to this whole stupid world.

I force myself to my feet, bones popping in effort. Robin and Nami have already gotten up and left. I glance out the porthole and the sun shines in. Off in the distance, though, I can clouds. It might just be a stormy day. But hey, what do I know about weather? Let alone weather on the ocean. Let alone the weather of this world. As I look out I notice my reflection in the window. My face is so dirty it's at least two shades darker than normal. My hair is wild and is knotted. My grandmother would say that I have 'rats' in my hair. I smile and shake my head sadly. I quickly run my fingers through my hair to straighten it out a bit before turning to leave.

Something catches my eyes right before I reach the door. A calendar. It's the last day of October. Halloween... I wonder if they celebrate it here. They probably do, this world is so similar to mine. Man, did I wish I had a costume to change into. I know I'm really old to be Trick-or-Treating, but like so many have said before me; "let there be candy!", and "you're never to old to Trick-or-Treat!". Of course my mom wouldn't let me Trick-or-Treat anymore. So I just get in costume to pass out candy. I never liked candy much anyway, I was in it for the costume mostly. I love cosplay.

I walk through the narrow hall leading to stairs. I grab the hand-rail to help myself climb the stairs that lead me to to the deck. I don't see a clock anywhere so I just look to the sun. I just a little before the top the sky. So it's either after lunch or before. I wouldn't know because I never paid attention to witch direction the sun comes up, or even how to tell which direction is which (I could distinguish it on paper but not without a compass when it comes to the 3D world, I mean, what if you turned around then south would be North and... I'm confused). I look around for everyone and since I can't see them I assume they're in the kitchen.

I try to remember where it is and it takes me a few tries, most of the doors I opened were just storage, but one was a bathroom (good for future reference, I note) and another was an aquarium. It was _huge_. But lacking a lot of fish. As I walk into the kitchen I slip into a seat next to Luffy- I'd been right about them going for breakfast. I only realize my mistake a second to slow. He'll steal my food quicker this way. I grab a fork and make sure to stab his hand as quickly as soon as it comes close to my food- gosh this world was making me so violent. "Good morning Kei-chaaaan!" Sanji greeted. "I was just about to go get yooou!" I wince, that would be a little creepy.

"Well as you can see I'm awake. Thanks though." I turn to look at everyone. "Happy Halloween!" They all look at me strangely.

"What's hallo in?" Luffy asks.

"Is that some holiday you remember or something?"

I start to shake my head but stop and give a short nod. "Yeah. It's one of my favorite holidays. It's all about pumpkins and candy, and scary things. And it's Hallow/een/"

"Candy!"

"Scary things?"

"Pumpkins?"

I laugh and nod. "Yeah, you want to hear more about it?" Almost everyone shakes their heads enthusiastically. Not Zoro, but he does look up curiously.

"Well, people put up decorations around their house like fake gravestones and spiders. Then people carve pumpkins to look like scary faces and put them out. Then, late at night kids- usually kids anyway- get in costume. They can dress up as anything, though it's usually something scary. They dress up as..." I grin. "Pirates." I look at Brook. "Skeletons. Ghosts, wolves, cats, witches. You name it. Even fairy princesses and cows."

"Cows?" Nami questioned, raising an eyebrow.

I shrug and continue on. "And then they knock on people's doors and yell 'Trick-or-Treat'! Then the adults open the door and give the kids candy. But wait! There's more! Some kids, usually teenagers, prank people. Egg houses, knock on doors and run away." I grin some more. Sanji put down the platters of breakfast. Everyone darted to put stuff on their plates. I was pleased to see no fish. I don't like bacon much but I took a few slices just because I was hungry. I also got a fried egg and a pancake. I'm not the type that can usually finish off all this. I take a quick glance at Luffy before I start eating. He's gobbling down all his food like he hasn't eaten anything ever. Does he always eat like this? I can't imagine. But seeing him rushing I know I should be too, cause after the table's cleared of it's food, the crew and I will be next.

It wasn't until half my food was eaten that I notice I'm being stared at. Everyone but Luffy and Franky are gawking at me. "Y-you're eating as fast as Luffy! I never would have thought there'd be two of him on this ship," Nami whined. I laughed finished off the last mouthfuls of food.

"I've learned my lesson already." I still feel hungry though. I glance at the table to see if anything's left. Just one fruit, and some toast. I reach towards the fruit, pleased that it's not clear across the table so I don't have to get up or ask someone to pass it to me, and take it. Just a moment later Luffy tries to wrestle it out of my hands. I glare at him and quickly yank the fruit into my mouth. It tastes gross and I want to spit it out, but wouldn't be very lady like. And it would be embarrassing. So I swallow it.

* * *

A few hours later I'm doubled over in the bathroom barfing my guts out. I feel terrible, and look it too. As I cease my puking I look in the mirror. My pale skin is deeply tinted green and my eyes are yellowish and bloodshot. I groan and wish the boat would stop swaying. A headache as big as the ocean pounds my brain as if with a hammer. Everything is a little blurry. But I think I'm done puking, I couldn't possible have any breakfast left in my stomach. Too bad I'm going to miss lunch.

Quietly I sneak out of the bathroom (which isn't quiet at all because I whimpering at every movement I make) hoping no one sees me, or smells the bathroom. This was not the newly discovered bathroom, that was outside near the deck. Nope this was the first bathroom I'd been introduced to yesterday, deep inside the ship. Now if I could just get to Chopper...

As I'm crawling around I begin to wonder what made me sick. Could it be delayed sea sickness? I don't think there's such a thing. It must be that fruit I'd had for breakfast. Food poisoning... I suddenly feel light headed so I dive into the nearest closet where I pass out.

* * *

When I wake up I clench my teeth from a headache that just won't go away. It's dark in this room. I force myself to my feet and find the door. The hall is just as just as dark, I find, when I've left the closet. It must be late. My stomach clenches painfully, almost bringing me to my knees. I moan and whimper, then continue foreward stiffly. Climbing the stairs to get to the deck was another big challenge. I end up on my hands and knees and climb it on all fours. I used to go up stairs like this all the time, it was only a few years ago I stopped. My fingers curled into puppy paws on memory. I can't help but smile as I go up this way.

I push open the last door and cool, fresh air hits me. It feels wonderful for a moment, then I'm freezing. I shiver involuntarily and clamber out from below deck. Most of the crew is out there, just watching stars or doing some job. I think some were looking for me. Well now just about all their eyes are trained on me. There are lights hung about and the glow of the moon illuminates me. They all jump back. I try to explain to them about my food poisoning but my throat hurts to bad. Instead I cough out the word 'fruit'. It ended up sounding more like "fru- u- u- u tah" because I coughed.

"Fruit?" Nami asked, suddenly worried. "Could it be she ate a Devil Fruit?"

"Oooh! A Zombi-Zombi fruit!" Luffy said. What? What was a Devil Fruit? Did it make people in zombie's or something? Perhaps I wasn't following the conversation correctly. Somehow the crew is in a deep discussion about it. I groan and bite my lip. I spot Chopper and slowly walk towards him. His fur got all fluffy and he took a step back in fear. I blinked. What, they don't _really_ think I'm a zombie do they? That's just absurd. I glare at him, suddenly very annoyed.

I take another step towards him and suddenly almost the entire crew is standing protectively in front of him. "Sigkah," I attempt to say 'sick'. "Dockar." None of my words make any sense. Clouds suddenly cover the moon and it begins to rain. The torches and lamps they have out become wet and the flames die. The whole place is plunged into darkness. I shiver more as it rains. But this is the perfect opportunity to get to Chopper. I push my way through a couple people, which starts a bunch of screaming. (As far as I can tell the only ones screaming are Usopp, Nami, and Luffy) I bend over and start feeling around for a furry lump. Eventually I find it. I grab him and he starts screaming too.

I hear the hiss of mental and the faint reflection of a sword appears at my nose. A hand has grabbed my arm, but I can't see even the outline of a body attached to it. I shiver and want to scream myself. "Put him down," a threatening voice tells me. Zoro. I shiver some more and try to set Chopper down carefully but he just plops. Suddenly another hand appears, this time on my forehead.

"Actually, I think Kei's just sick." Ah the voice of reason. Robin must be the most mature crew member here. I nod as the rain lets up and the clouds begin to go away. I sigh and plop, exhausted from being scared, sick, and all the screaming.

Later when I woke up Chopper was giving me medicine. It tasted horrible, of course, but I managed to get it down. I lay in the bed and then grinned. What a funny day this had turned out to be. "Happy Halloween," I mutter at last.


	5. With tears, promises, and wisdom!

**Nano Rain: Soooorrry! My computer was all messed up and I finally got it fixed. Not a lot to say except Happy New Year, for those of whom it is the new year. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Why was the ground shaking? In school they had called this an earthquake. They said you should get under tables to protect yourself from falling objects. I was panicked and hurried under the kitchen table. We never ate there anymore, and it was only used to set stuff on. One of the legs of it was loose and it had several bits of torn wood that was peeling off. But I figured it would be sturdy enough, after all, what was likely to fall on me in this clear area?

Where was my onee-san? She had gone out to get the mail, but would it be shaking out there too? I heard lots of cracking and loud noise around me. I was scared. "Kei!" I cried. Suddenly the door burst open and I saw my sisters bare feet running towards me. She grabbed my arm and yanked me out from under the table. Everything after that seemed to be in slow motion. I saw her face, it's expression of utter horror and wondered what was so terrifying my big and strong sister would be scared. I looked to see where she was taking me, the door was the other way. I saw an open window. "Kei..." I whispered feeling petrified. She yanked me up and threw me out the window. I rolled around on soft green grass and heard a sound like thunder. Turning my head up I saw the roof of the house cave in. Dust and filled the air and I felt the ground begin to stop shaking.

"Kei!" I screamed as loud as I could. The house had fallen on her. I heard no response, I tried to look through the crushed window but my eyes couldn't see passed the smoke. Hands grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. It was my neighbors.

"Ken get back. That building is still unstable. C'mon honey I know it's scary." I let them take me away, but still couldn't get the picture of Kei out of my mind. What had she done?

"Onee-san... She's still in there!" I finally managed to speak when we a few blocks away. Mr. and Mrs. Yoshida looked shocked.

Mrs. Yoshida put her hands gently on my shoulders and kneeled down so we were eye level. "Ken... Sweety. Your home, completely caved in. We called the ambulance, and your parents... But it's unlikely..."

"Shhh- don't tell him that," her husband interrupted quickly. Tell me what? "That's for his parents to tell him."

"Tell me what?" I yanked myself away from them and began running. Kei... She'd be okay, right? He'd seen her sad often, he'd seen her hurt, but whenever he came around she always put on a smile. She would be alright... Just like always. "Kei! Onee-san!"

When I turned around the corner I saw ambulances and fire trucks. Normally I'd be excited to get such a close-up view, but now I only felt horror. I ran up and saw them carrying someone on a stretcher, a white sheet over the person. No... "Kei!" A man stopped me.

"Hold it there.. You can't come, it's still too dangerous." Then he saw me looking at the person on the stretcher. "You know the people that live here?"

I nodded, not taking my eyes away from body. "It's my home..." The man had an expression full of pity and sympathy.

"It's her... It's my onee-san... Isn't it?" I finally choked out. The man slowly nodded. Tears poured out my eyes and I looked away as they loaded her into an ambulance. "She pushed me out the window right as it collapsed!" I shouted while crying. I sobbed hard and long, feeling horrible. She had died for me. I still couldn't quite comprehend what that meant, but I did know that it meant she wouldn't be around anymore to play video games or make me breakfast. She wouldn't be here anymore. Kei had often yelled at me for doing childish things, and she could be very stern. She'd once told me why; she just didn't like little kids. But still, she could be very warm and kind. She'd always tried to explain things to me, or help me to understand.

Not anymore.

And. It. Was. All. _My_. Fault.

* * *

Later that night my parents and I were staying at a friends house. I'd cried for a very long time, and now my parents were too. Officers had interviewed me, and I'd told them exactly what happened. They'd patted my shoulder and given me hugs, saying I was very brave. How had I been brave? I'd been scared the whole time, and now I was just sulking.

I had my own room. It was small and only had a sleeping bag, but it was enough. I looked out the window at the moonand stars. "Please," I whimpered. "I'll be a good boy forever now. I'll do everything I'm told... I make good decisions, I'll be smart. I won't be a little kid anymore... Just please... I just want my sister back," I asked a star. I wished with all my might that Kei would come back.

She didn't.

The next morning, my mom and dad got together with their friends and watched some TV. I had nothing else to do, I felt a little lost without her. So I watched too. I was surprised to see myself on the TV. And a picture of my sister. They were talking about her heroic act of saving me by sacrificing herself.

_"She gave up everything for her little brother," _One man said. I choked back a sob.

_"She had been outside, she didn't have to come back for him," _Someone else added. I jumped up and ran back to my temporary room.

"Ken!" My mother called. She opened the door and found me crumpled on my sleeping bag, crying my eyes out.

She sat down next to me and rubbed my back. When she spoke there was a crack in her voice. "Ken... I know it hurts... But she died, so you could live and be happy. So... For her... Please smile." I gave a short nod, and tried to cease my crying.

"It's just... That it's still! It's still all my fault!" She bit her lip and continued to rub my back. I cried in her lap for the rest of the morning.

* * *

A few days later the funeral was held. Lots of people arrived, people I didn't know. Reporters, her classmates, family I'd never met. Even a lady from the book store Kei had always gone to was there. But unlike a lot of people, the lady's eyes were red and puffy. She'd been crying. I went over and held her hand, giving her a comforting smile. "My sister was a great person. I'm sure she's still here, looking after us even now," he told her. He didn't know what else to say.

The woman gave a weak smile. "I'm sure she is. You must be Ken. She told me a lot about you. I'm Shizuka. It's too bad the weather's the way it is, I'm sure Kei would have loved a raging storm to be the kind of weather at her funeral." Ken grinned and nodded. Kei hated hot sunny days. She'd take a storm any day.

Then it was time to lay flowers for her. I ran over to my mom and she nodded, handing me something wrapped up. I had made it especially for Kei. Waiting for my turn I began to unwrap it, revealing a bouquet. A special bouquet. It was none other than a bouquet of fortunes. Kei had been collecting a few of them for whatever reason, and he'd found them in her room. The paper that wrapped around the fortune flowers was a note from him. He'd wrote it all by himself.

Finally he was standing in front of the grave. He bowed. "Thank you onee-san. Thank you for everything," was all he said as he laid the flowers down. "I'll never forget you," he whispered as he walked away.

He would keep that promise he'd made to the star anyway. Even if he couldn't get Kei back, he'd still be as best as he could, as if Kei was still there and watching him.


	6. Receiving Courage

**Nano Rain: Slightly early update~ I was too excited to wait till tomorrow or Sunday. Sadly, this is the last pre-made chapter I have so updates will probably be coming slower after this. The good news is that after this chapter, I'm going to try and double the length of my chapters. So, I do not own One Piece blah blah blah... Enjoy, review, all that stuffs. **

* * *

My stomach growls. I moan and roll over onto my side. Finally I blink open my eyes. Through the window I can see that it is still fairly dark out, but also that the sun is peeking out over the waves. Even further in the distance I can make out the smallest of green specks. My time with these pirates will soon be over. I'd had a strange dream. I just kept hearing people saying they love me, that they miss me. Over and over. It was saddening, but also made me feel warm inside.

I creep out of my sleeping bag and crack the door open. Perhaps I could raid the refrigerator... They're a funny bunch, I doubt they'll care; it's not like I eat a lot. I wander through the hallway till I come to the stairs that go to the deck. Sighing I climb up it and into the dark morning sky. I notice Zoro sitting down a little bit aways, but as I get closer I realize he's awake. I assumed he was asleep because he just about always is. "So are you a night person or something?" I ask.

He shrugs, then points at a dark blob a few yards away. I peek at it curiously, making out the shape of flowers. "What are those?" I ask him. He raises an eyebrow.

"You don't have anything to do with them?"

"Huh? Why would I?"

"I thought I saw something with your name on it. Plus I don't know anyone else who can make a bunch of flowers magically appear. You're new so..." He shrugged again. Huh. That was the most I'd heard him say this entire time. And- wait; did he say something had my name on it? I cautiously walk over to the pile, and discover that it was a pile of roses and other flowers. I could also see a few envelopes among it, curiously I pick one up. In clear letters it read KEI. I drop it in surprise. Then something else caught my eye.

I pick up another flower- but this one is different. It's made out of paper. Fortunes. _My_ fortunes. I look at each one and read it.

_Nobody can be exactly like you._

_You have inexhaustible wisdom and power._

_Do not be afraid of competition._

_You have a quiet and unobtrusive nature._

_Now is the time to try something new. _I stop at that one. Everything is new here... I give a small smile.

_Your dearest dream is coming true. _That one must be wrong... My dream is return home.

_People find it difficult to resist your persuasive manner._

_To have a friend, be a friend._

_Music is the divine way to tell beautiful poetic things to the heart._

_Don't repay a kindness, pass it on._ There's much more as well.

Next to the bouquet I see a card. It read; KEI, FROM KEN. My eyes widen, my heart pounding with love and sorrow. "Ken..." I whisper. Snatching it, I carefully open it up.

_Dear onee-san,_  
_I miss you terribly. You didn't have to save me, though I'm glad you did. It hurt so much when I realized what you did, that it was all because of me. Wherever you are now, please continue to live happily. I promise to never, ever forget you. Sometimes... When people are forgotten, they disappear inside. I don't know how I know this, but I feel deeply in my heart that this is true. And remember yourself. You are the best person I've ever met. You are strong and fierce! Whether or not you show this to anyone else, I could always see this in you. When we played video games, you put all your heart into it- _I laugh at that. _I guess life just sometimes puts people in places where it's one or the other. I don't know what else to say. Just be happy._

_Love, Ken._

I set the letter down. All these flowers... Letters. They were for a funeral. Somehow they'd found their way to me. I grab them all to myself and smile. I was not forgotten. I was not a shadow...

"So what are they?" Zoro's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"They're mine!" I yell cheerfully. "They are my goodbyes."

* * *

The rest of the time I spent on that ship I spent wrapping up my flowers into bouquets. I know I can't keep them, but maybe I could sell them for a little money. Of course, the letters I will keep. "Hey! Kei! C'mere." Nami called. I looked up from my work. I still have a few flowers left.

"Um..." I look around. "Usopp! Can you watch these and make sure they don't blow away? I'll only be a few minutes."

"Sure," he replies. I walk over to where Nami is by the stairs. She's beckoning me to follow her. I do and she leads me back to the room.

"We'll be docking in just a few hours." I nod. "So I thought I'd give you little goodbye present." She holds up a box and hands it to me. "You can't go out wearing what you're wearing... So... I'll give you an old outfit I'm not going to wear anymore. Took me forever to find something that would remotely fit you since..." She shrugs. "So try it on. I'll be outside for a moment." She leaves the room and I open the box. Inside is a gray sleeveless top with black stripes and big black turtleneck. It comes with gray poofy capri's. I can barely imagine Nami actually wearing this, or giving it away for free. I'd learned quickly that besides making maps, she loves money. Maybe she gave it to me out of pity, since I was flat broke. Quickly, I change into it. It's a little big, but for the most part fits nicely on me. It feels great to be in new, clean clothes.

I open the door and leave the room. Walking up the stairs I find Nami on the deck waiting for me. "Ah, you look good in that!" She compliments. I nod to her.

"Thank you!"

"Hmm. Can I do your hair?" My hair... I haven't brushed it in days, plus I have thick hair that can be very impossible at times.

"If you want to... I guess. But I need to finish wrapping up my flowers."

"I can do it for you Kei-chaaan!" Sanji says running over to the flowers. "Do want me to put these letters into a bag?"

"Really!" I was wondering what I'd do with them. "Yes please Sanji-san! Thank you!" I let Nami lead me back to the room. She clears away her desk and pushes me down into the chair.

For a long time she just brushes through it. Then I see her pull scissors out from a drawer and I jump. "M-my hair... It's short enough really."

Nami laughs. "I know, I'm just going to trim it, it's a bit uneven." I bite my lip.

"Well... okay."

I watch as small little bits of hair fall to the ground. It isn't much, so I relax. I feel her brush through it some more and then she puts it into pig tails at the back. Huh, I'd never thought to put my hair up before. Finally she's done. She hands me a small hand mirror. I look at myself and find my jaw dropping in surprise. I hardly recognize myself. "Wow..." In the corner of the mirror I can see my wings. It looks kind of pretty altogether. Then Nami looks over my shoulder.

"A-are those wings!" She asks in confusion. I look at her, trying to think of what to say.

"Huh? Oh.. Um yeah." I can't remember the voice saying other people can see them as well.

"Where'd they come from?" Under her breath I hear her mutter something like: "I knew there was something off about you."

"I've had them. They'll go away when I find a certain something..." I hope she leaves it at that.

"Which would be..?" Too bad she's not the type to do that.

"...My soul," I finally say, grudgingly. Nami's expression changes to a little freaked out.

"What does that mean?"

"It's a long story."

"You owe me." I grimace, so /that's/ why she gave me an outfit an offered to brush my hair.

"Are you going to tell everyone?"

Nami thinks for a moment. Uh oh... She'll be able to blackmail me if I tell her... Then again... I won't be with them much longer. "I won't," she finally says. I nod.

"A few days ago I was in my house, getting mail. Suddenly the ground started shaking and I ran inside because my brother was in there. The roof was about to collapse and I only had time to throw him out the window. The roof fell on me and I... I died. Then I was in this... Dimension. I saw other spirits, but then they scattered. I touched this ball of light right as this cloud of darkness rushed over me. Half of my spirit was torn away and thrown somewhere in this world. If I don't find it by the time these wings are destroyed I'll cease to exist forever. I'll never be reborn again."

Nami takes this all in, studying me hard. "It's up to you whether or not you believe me." Finally she nods.

"Well that explains why you're so clueless I guess." Nami laughs. I give her a sideways grin and stand up.

"Thank you for giving me new clothes and doing my hair."

"It's my pleasure. It's fun to do other peoples hair every once in a while."

I bow my head and go back up to the deck. "Kei-chan! I've finished!" Sanji calls. I look out to the sea. My fear of it has greatly lessened, but now a looming island is in front of me. I can clearly see the docks and all the ships there. We'll be there in just a few minutes. My heart sinks.

I walk over to Sanji and he hands me my bag and bouquet's. "Thank you Sanji-san," I tell him quietly. I wander over to the side of the boat and just stand there, staring out at the water and ever-growing island. I don't want to leave them. They are the first people I've met in this world, and I don't want to be all alone so soon. But I don't know one thing about being a pirate. I'd be completely useless. I blink and suddenly we're at the island. I start to shake, but it was unnoticeable.

Luffy's laughing and jumping about. "Alright let's go!" Nami, Franky, and Usopp follow him. I slowly follow after that, muttering a goodbye to Zoro, Brook, Sanji, Robin and Chopper. I give each one of them a flower, and leave some for Nami, Usopp, Franky, and Luffy. This is it. I'm on my own now. At least I won't be in my pajamas. Finally I walk down the gang plank onto solid ground. I stand there for a moment, hoping the swaying will end. I'm finally on land, and yet, my body isn't accepting that so soon. I grimace, shake my head, and go off in a random direction. I'm not going to look back. If I do, I'm sure that I'd cry.

I glance down at my fortune bouquet. _Don't repay a kindness. Pass it on. _I smile sadly. That was actually really good advice. Advice I'd be sure to remember.


	7. Note to readers

**I have decided to discontinue this story. This is for no reason other than I'm rather bored of it and really don't know where to go from here. If you want to continue it, be my guest. Sorry.**


End file.
